


Lumiere, Darling.

by emxily



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, Travel, idk - Freeform, idk this is short and dumb, is great, was listening to ed sheeran and got inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxily/pseuds/emxily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Louis travel somewhere for valentines day to attend a lantern ceremony and Nick realizes something about his boyfriend he hasn't before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Very fluffy, just saying.</p>
<p>Based off of Tenerife Sea- Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumiere, Darling.

Nick always hated cliche romantic things. So when his boyfriend of two years, Louis, had suggested that they take a trip to Hong Kong for Valentine’s Day he was reluctant at first. Louis was fixated on going to some lantern-lighting festival that was held each year on Valentines Day.   
The lanterns signified hope and happiness for the future. Although Nick was reluctant to go, when Louis finally convinced him, Nick booked the best suite in the best hotel in Hong Kong. 

On the evening of the festival, Louis was buzzing with excitement. Nick, on the other hand, was laying on the bed with his ankles crossed sipping a glass of champagne. Lou wanted to make sure everything was prepared. He packed 2 cameras (plus his phone), one of which was a disposable camera that Nick absolutely hated. Who still used those things anyway? 

When they set off to begin walking to the festival Louis made sure to grab everything excitedly, nearly running out of the hotel with the taller man keeping pace behind him. It wasn’t hard to keep up with Louis for Nick. His legs were long enough to take strides that matched Louis’ babysteps. 

In the distance they saw glowing orbs of light rising in the air. As they got closer, Nick actually began to appreciate the sight in front of them. All around were lanterns lit of all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Louis’ eyes were wide in wonder looking at all the different creations.

Nick’s hand found his lover’s and intertwined their fingers together. The smaller boy looked over and smiled. Nick’s breath hitched in his chest. Louis was radiant. The light from the lanterns lit up his face, making his blue eyes even brighter. A smile graced his lips when he noticed Nick’s eyes scanning his face. 

“Yes?” He asked playfully. 

“You’re beautiful.”

Louis’ cheeks grew darker in the dim light and he looked down with a small smile on his face.   
“I’m sure if you weren’t ancient and had decent eyesight you’d think the same, yeah?” 

Nick rolled his eyes, “Oh hush. I’m trying to be ‘sweet’ and ‘romantic’ like you wanted and now you’re poking fun at me! Not cool.”

He turned dramatically. Louis snaked in front of him, putting a hand behind the taller man’s neck and reaching up to plant a kiss on his lips quickly.   
“I’m just joking, love.” 

\- - -  
Through the night they looked at all the lanterns decorating the streets and by the end of the night they were sitting on a bench by the pond with their own lanterns, writing their names on them before lighting them and letting them fly off. The light danced off their skin. Nick was mesmerized by how flawless his boyfriend looked that night. Sure, Louis was always gorgeous. But there was something about how the light affected his features that made Nick’s heart race. 

“What?” Louis smirked, looking over at him.

“You look so beautiful in this light.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so in love.”


End file.
